Normally, when information data files are stored on tape such as a magnetic tape, individual files are separated by areas on the tape known as file marks. A file mark is a block of information on the tape containing predefined standards for identifying the file boundary but normally contains no information regarding the data files the mark is separating. Thus, the mark merely acts as an indicator of the ending of one data file and the beginning of another data file.
Information Data Files consist of a number of physical data blocks which are the minimum recordable entity. A data file may consist of one or more individual physical data blocks. A file mark separating two data files must be recorded over an entire physical data block since presently available recording devices are not capable of recording into a smaller entity. Therefore, where data files on a magnetic tape substantially consist of only one or two physical data blocks, each separated by a file mark, the area available on the tape for the storage of user data will be drastically reduced.
Thus, a need has arisen for a method to indicate the separations between adjacent data files without utilizing an entire block of data storage space.